Return to Umbrella::Jenny's story
by SexyKelly
Summary: 5 years after Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield disappeared. Jenny Valentine, Jill's 17 year old sister has come back to umbrella to find her sister and with the help of Claire Redfield, they just may see the last days of Umbrella and it's T-Virus


Introduction: 1998-2003

The story begins… Raccoon City 2003, the last attack of the T-Virus was almost five years ago. A mysterious young woman appears on the abandoned streets in front of the Umbrella corporation. Brushing her short brown hair from her face, the young woman approaches the double doors allowing entrance to Umbrella. The girl, is 17 years old, her name is Jenny Valentine. A member of the famous S.T.A.R.S team, her sister Jill Valentine disappeared with the Umbrella Team those long five years ago. 

Jenny sighed and crept up the stairs to Umbrella, a hand firmly grasped her shoulder. "Huh? Hey, let go of me!" Jenny yelled grabbing the hand and throwing it off her shoulder. Jenny turned around and looked at the girl who had grabbed her. The girl had a frown on her face. "What are you doing here? Do you even know what this place is?" the girl asked. Jenny looked annoyed. "Yes, I do, why do you think I'm here, this is the infamous Umbrella corporation. Is it not? The girl's frown softened. "Well yes…but why do you want to go in there? There's evil in there that never sleeps." Jenny looked at the girl. "Who are you anyway…and what are you doing here?" "I'm Claire Redfield, my brother Chris, he's lost in Umbrella somewhere. I've got to find him." Jenny looked at Claire. "Really? I'm Jenny Valentine. My sister is in there too…that's why I have to go in." Claire looked at Jenny shocked. "Is…is your sister Jill, Jill Valentine?" Jenny's eye's widened. "Um…yes. Do you know her or something?" "Yeah, she and I were partners on the same type of mission 5 years ago. We had to determine…what was mutating all these innocent people." Jenny looked down. "The T-Virus." Claire looked at Jenny and tilted her chin up to look at her. "Jenny? Why don't we tackle this task together. We can find Jill and Chris." Jenny smiled. "Yes. We can." Jenny took a handgun from her holster and loaded it. "You ready?" 

Chapter 1: Enter Umbrella Claire and Jenny entered the Umbrella corporation's main lobby. Umbrella looked like it hadn't been used in years. "Welcome to Umbrella Corporation home of the famous T-Virus, we hope you enjoy your tour." the voice box boomed. Claire and Jenny jumped in fright. "So much for being empty." Jenny said, her voice quivering. Claire nodded. Footsteps could be heard coming toward the lobby only a few moments later. Jenny's head snapped up, "Claire? Do you hear that?" Claire stood silent for a few minutes. She nodded. "Footsteps." "May I help you girls?" a woman in a white lab coat, spotted with blood stood in the doorway. Claire looked a the woman. "Who the hell are you?" The woman came toward Jenny and Claire. "Umbrella's the name, Veronica Umbrella." Jenny glared. "So you're the one who invented the "Famous" T-Virus" Veronica smiled. "Yes, that was me. Great invention eh?" Claire was clearly upset now. "No, you murdered so many people, don't you care?" Veronica laughed, an evil sort of laugh. "I care about becoming the greatest inventor in the world, a few casualties along the way isn't my problem. Oh, you two might want to get out. My family is coming downstairs in ten minutes. Jenny looked at Claire. Claire was clenching her fist, "What do you mean by family… Ms.Umbrella? Veronica smiled, "Test subjects, they are my family." Veronica snapped her fingers and vanished. Soon after a sort of moaning sound came from all around them. Jenny looked up and saw where the moaning came from. Zombies, no doubt people attacked by the T-Virus, were surrounding them. Claire tapped Jenny's shoulder. "Here we go Jenny, lock and load." Claire and Jenny took out their guns and started firing at the zombies, one by one they fell victim to the gun's shots. Claire shrieked. Jenny looked and saw a zombie attacking Claire, biting her neck and clawing her face. Jenny didn't want to fire at it, fear of striking Claire haunted her. Claire looked at Jenny helplessly and uttered one word. "Shoot." Jenny aimed and let a shot go. The zombie stopped momentarily and fell to the ground within a pool of it's own blood. Claire clutched her throat panting. "Thanks Jenny, you really saved my life." Jenny nodded. "Some family. I'm guessing we'll be seeing more." Claire laughed. "You have no idea… We'll have to go through there." Claire gestured to the door the zombies came through. Jenny shuddered. "I don't even want to know what else lurks in there." Claire nodded. "They came from that way, so I'm guessing Veronica is down that corridor somewhere." Jenny shivered. "I'm guessing wherever Veronica is that's where Jill and Chris are." Claire began to walk toward the door that the zombies came out of. Jenny followed quickly for fear of the zombies return chilled her spine.

Chapter 2: Vanished 

Claire and Jenny wandered along what seemed to be endless corridors until the moaning sound heard earlier returned. Jenny loaded her gun and proceeded down the corridor, when she turned around she saw that Claire was gone! Jenny was shaking. She shouldn't have been but Claire had just disappeared, she wandered around aimlessly until she saw three zombies hunched over a body of some sort. Jenny almost threw up. She prayed that it wasn't Claire. Jenny took her aim and fired a shot. One zombie fell dead. The other two stood up and walked toward the direction of Jenny. Jenny fired two more rounds and nailed both of them. Jenny sighed and walked to the body and knelt beside it. It was a young boy. She couldn't really identify who he was but he must have been an umbrella employee because he had an _office key_. Jenny took the key and continued on down the corridor.

Meanwhile Claire was alone in this dark room. She looked for any exit but failed. There was no hope left for her…or so she thought. When she finally found a door it smelled of fear. She reached her hand out to the knob and the door swung open Claire fell backwards. "Claire? Are you ok? What are you doing on the floor?" Jenny grinned. "Come on Claire? Lock and Load!" Claire smiled and did just that. "How did you find me Jenny?" Jenny's soft eyes filled with tears "The mutants killed one of the employees here, he was holding this." She held up the office key. "It looks like it opens more doors than just one." Claire took the key from Jenny's hand and nodded. "It does look that way, we'll hold on to it." Jenny nodded and proceeded to exit the dark room. Before she got out the door slammed shut in her face. Jenny shrieked and their world became dark, Jenny and Claire became drowsy and fell asleep on the floor of the mysterious company. When the girls awoke they were tied to chairs in the center of a dark room. Ms. Umbrella sat on a desk in the center. "Welcome to Umbrella Corperation girls. This company is shrouded in mystery and terror. But you knew that. I've seen you." After she finished her sentence, Veronica disappeared leaving the girls alone and fear stricken in the center of the room. "Claire? What are we gonna do? I'm scared." Claire looked at Jenny her face white. "I'm not sure Jenny. I'm scared too." Jenny wriggled in her chair hoping to free her hands from the ropes binding her hands, but only succeeded in tipping her chair over crushing her hands. "Ow." Jenny moaned. "Oh, Jenny. Are you alright?" Jenny winced in pain but nodded. "We've got company though." Claire turned her head. A group of flesh eating death bringing zombies were headed into the room. Claire quickly tore her hands free from the ropes. "Claire help." Claire un-tied Jenny from the chair and immediately the girls started firing at the mutants. "Die you son of a bitch" Claire screeched at the zombie clutching her wrist. She aimed her magnum at the beasts head and shot a hole into it's brain. Jenny could be heard only a few feet away moaning in pain. The beast had multiplied and one of them was biting Jenny's flesh causing a searing pain in her neck. "Claire… help me…" Claire turned around and blasted the fiends head to pieces allowing Jenny freedom. Jenny clutched her neck bending over to pick up her gun. "Thanks Claire. I thought I was screwed." Claire smiled. "No problem. But how are we getting out of here?" Jenny looked around the room there was no exit. "There! There's an air vent, we can pry it off and climb through." Claire grinned. "Nice one. We'll be out of here in no time." Jenny and Claire made there way to the vent and in maybe two minutes succeeded in prying it off. Jenny climbed through first and Claire followed, the girls we're a little afraid not knowing where their exit would take them, but continued to move through it quickly. When at last they reached the end, they dropped into an empty room with two chairs in it, they thought they had gone right back to where they came from. Until they realized there were people tied to the chairs, not just any people but Jill and Chris. 

Chapter 3: Reunited

"Jill!" Jenny screamed and ran to her sister, working fast to untie her. "Jenny? How did you find me here? And I thought I told you to never come near this place." Jenny grinned. "Jill, I'm rescuing you, I suggest you not ask questions." Jill smiled. "No, I guess not." Chris was already untied and Claire was hugging him. "God, I missed you. Are you ok? Did anything happen here?" Chris shook his head. "Not that I know of, just we found out who's behind all of this." Claire nodded. "Veronica? Yeah, she visited us too." Jenny nodded. "You guys, we probably shouldn't stay here to long, Veronica could come back." Jill smiled and shuddered. "Yeah. No kidding, I don't want to see her ugly face again."


End file.
